


BOO I WRITE TERRIBLE THINGS. THIS ISN'T EVEN ACTUALLY ABOUT HALLOWEEN.

by DeathByFandoms



Series: GTRonpa [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Halloween Thing For Discord., Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, Macro/Micro, Minor Character(s), Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByFandoms/pseuds/DeathByFandoms
Summary: Welp. Hajime Heart bad. Gotta get surgery. Ye
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: GTRonpa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	BOO I WRITE TERRIBLE THINGS. THIS ISN'T EVEN ACTUALLY ABOUT HALLOWEEN.

Hajime Hinata woke up to the same white ceiling, the same white walls as always. You see, he has been in the hospital for a while now because his heart is very weak. But he did have something to look forward to in this dreary hospital, or rather, someone. That person was Nagito. Nagito was not like your average person of course, he was only around two or three inches tall. Hajime always thought it was nice to have a friend while in the hospital. His heart surgery is tomorrow, and he is a little scared, but he doesn't want to show it. 

"So Hajime, are you going to be okay without me tomorrow?" Nagito asked, sitting down in Hajime's palm.

"Yes Nagito, like I have said a million times, you can borrow tomorrow. I won't stop you." Hajime says while petting Nagito's tuft of hair. Nagito leans into Hajime's touch, but also feeling like he should be comforting him instead.

"Hajime you know how you are having surgery tomorrow morning?" Nagito says nervously, playing with the bottom of his shirt. 

Hajime looks at Nagito and says, "Yes, is there something you want to know about about my surgery?" Nagito looks down at his feet.

" Well yes um..... Are you going to leave me after that? Ah I am sorry that was a stupid question you would never need trash like me after you get out of this hospi-" Nagito is cut off by Hajime as he starts insulting himself again.

"Nagito I thought I helped you get rid of that kind talk. You are amazing Nagito don't forget that. And if you want to come home with me you can Nagito. I would love for you to stay with me." Hajime says, knowing he has a crush on Nagito, he has known ever since he had met him, even when he had insulted himself for the first time. That was when he decided to help Nagito to stop insulting himself.

"I'm not amazing, really. I am just a pretty average borrower Hajime. I bet it there was another borrower instead of me in this hospital, you would easily become friends with them instead of me." Nagito says, feeling a little down. Hajime puts a finger under Nagito's chin and turned his head up to look Hajime in the eyes.

" I have a hard time believing that Nagito. You are a very amazing person Nagito, that is why I feel so attached to you from the moment I saw you. You are so unique, and I don't make friends easily, I can be seen as too rough, but with you... You only care about me, not me changing. That can be tough to come by now a days. " Hajime says, pouring his heart into this speech. Nagito hugs the finger under his chin, tearing up a little.

"Hajime... Thanks, I have never met anyone like you before. Nobody has ever truely been hopeful for me before, but now I do have someone to trust with my life, thank you." Nagito says with watery eyes. They stay that way until Nagito has to go, and they hug, Nagito pressing against Hajime's chest, trying his hardest to circle his arms around Hajime's torso. Hajime puts his hand around Nagito, obviously content. They say their goodbyes and goodlucks, and Nagito leaves.

~~~~Time Skip Brought To You By Me Battling Ghost In A Halloween Contest~~~~

Hajime is about to go into surgery, and he is terrified. He knows the success rate is low. He knows he might die before he gets to confess to Nagito, and that puts a bigger taste in is breakfast. Maybe his last breakfast. He finishes up his breakfast, then years soft tape on his table. He looks to see it is Nagito.

"Nagito I thought you were going to go borrowing today!" Hajime says suprised, but also relieved that he can confess to him. Hajime lowers his right hand down palm up for Nagito to climb on, and Nagito climbs on.

"Yeah I didn't think I was going to come at first either, but I just had to see you before you went into surgery." Nagito says dreamily . Hajime just looks at him as he is trying to rev himself up to tell Nagito his feelings. "Nagito I-" 

Hajime got interrupted by his nurse Mikan coming in. He quickly hid Nagito under his sheets, on his lap. (Get your mind outta the gutters, even though my mind is also there) "Hello Hajime are you ready for surgery?" Hajime forgot what time it was. It was 10:30am, time for surgery. 

Hajime gulped, swallowing down his fear. " Can I get just another minute or two please? " Hajime asks Mikan, clearly trying to get her to leave.

"Okay then Hajime, I will be back in a few minutes." Milan says, shutting the door.

Hajime sighs in relief, pulling back the covers, seeing Nagito near his... Thing..............(DON'T JUDGE ME I HAD TO!!!!!!!!!!) Hajime and Nagito both blush, clearly embarrassed. "Well uh....... I think you should get out of here while she is gone, I can tell you what I was going to say later." Hajime says, clearly still blushing as he picks up Nagito and puts him on the table. 

" See you after the surgery then Hajime. " Nagito says, looking at Hajime. 

"Yeah. See you then Nagito." Hajime says, slightly unsure.

~~~~~~~~Yet another time skip brought to you by GUNDHAM TANAKA ~~~~~~~~

Hajime woke up to Nagito on his chest, they were together through it all. When Nagito woke up, Hajime confessed his feeling for Nagito. Nagito had admitted he felt the same. Hajime had then pulled Nagito up close to his face and kissed him. Hajime ended up sneaking Nagito out of the hospital and took him home, sealing the deal on the rest of their lives. And hey, that was the perfect Halloween. I am a sucker for a good ending.


End file.
